Etrange conte
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Phinéas crée une machine à faire des contes, et le voilà plongé dans un conte délirant avec sa soeur et Ferb... Ficclet purement bizarre et fou.


**Auteur :** Yuuki Tohma

**Fandom :** Phinéas et Ferb appartient à Dan Povenmire et son collègue

**Note :** Aucun spoil. Juste une grosse stupidité huhu

**Couple :** Aucun

Aujourd'hui, Phinéas avait eu une idée super génialissime : Une machine à créer les contes, qui permettrait alors, de raconter des histoires aux enfants du monde entier pour les endormir.  
Une fois la machine mise en place, il l'alluma, au moment même au Candace posais sa tête à l'intérieur... La grande sœur et ses petits frères se retrouvèrent donc pris dans une histoire, qui semblait être racontée par une voix artificielle.

- Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je comptais faire comme machine, constata Phinéas en fronçant un sourcil  
- Comment ça ?! cria Candace affolée  
- Je voulais juste que les histoires parviennent aux oreilles des enfants, pas qu'ils y participent...  
- Ah ben bravo ! Laisse-moi t'applaudir ! Tu as réussi à te tromper !  
- ... Ajouta Ferb.  
- Au fait, il est où Perry ? Il ne nous a pas suivis, on dirait...

Candace s'en moquait de Perry en ce moment même, elle voulait repartir au plus vite ! Elle avait promis de voir Jeremy cet après-midi ! Elle le fit remarquer à ses frères, qui décidèrent de suivre le conte, pour le terminer au plus vite.  
Le narrateur invisible pu ainsi commencer son histoire :

« Il était une fois, une sœur et ses deux frères, qui un jour décidèrent de partir sauver le monde, pour empêcher l'invasion de la terre par les pingouins, êtres terribles et dangereux.  
- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !  
- On s'en moque, Candace, il faut avancer !  
Alors qu'ils avançaient par-delà les forêts, les monts et collines, ils virent un hareng sur une route.  
- ...Phinéas, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, fit Phinéas d'un air consterné.  
- De toute façon avec un hareng sur une route, autant peigner une girafe.  
Le garçon aux cheveux rouges et la rousse se tournèrent vers Ferb, qui semblait garder en toute circonstance son calme olympien. Il paraissait trouver sa phrase logique, et Phinéas haussa les épaules et se pencha vers le hareng qui semblait mort. Il le prit dans ses bras et le porta comme un nourrisson, le berçant doucement  
- ... Ce narrateur raconte n'importe quoi...Phinéas, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! demanda soudain Candace  
- Ce qu'il dit de faire !  
Ils continuèrent donc le chemin, gardant le hareng sur eux, et se demandaient, maintenant, qu'allaient ils faire ? Mais leur réflexion ne fut guère longue, quand ils aperçurent soudain une voiture qui brillait de mille feux, et qui leur proposa de rouler jusqu'à la Princesse Aux Expressions.  
- Je le sens pas cette histoire... marmonna la jeune sœur  
- J'aime la carrosserie de cette voiture ! s'exclama Phinéas, en grimpant dedans. Candace ! Tu conduis !  
La jeune fille grimpa dans la voiture et démarra le moteur.  
- Je suis vraiment obligé de faire ce qu'il dit ?!  
- Oui !  
La voiture se mit à rouler, et Ferb commença à construire quelque chose qui leurs permirent soudain d'aller plus rapidement. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense château aux milles fenêtres  
- Tu parles, il est minuscule ce château !  
Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et laissa dévoiler un homme imposant  
- Bufford ?! s'exclamèrent le petit groupe  
- Non, je suis le baron Humbert von Gikkingen !  
- ...On dirait que la machine a assimilé les gens que l'on connaît comme des personnages.  
Phinéas, eut alors l'idée de tendre le hareng au baron, qui refusait de les laissait entrer voir la Princesse  
- Oh oui bonne idée !  
Il brandit bien haut le hareng, et Humbert se figèrent, signe qu'ils pouvaient passer.  
- Ce conte est vraiment louche. Fit Candace d'un air suspicieux.  
- Entrons dans le château ! annonça Phinéas

Le petit groupe fit ce que Ferb avait dit et entrèrent dans le château où ils trouvèrent la Princesse des Expressions  
- Mais c'est Phinéas qui a parlé... marmonna de nouveau Candace  
- Oh ! Isabella ! C'est toi !  
La Princesse se tenait devant eux, et semblait ravissante dans sa longue robe rose. Soudain, elle s'exclama :  
- Tels les septs péchés capitaux, vous êtes venus sauver le pays de l'invasion, merci, vous gérez de la patte de croco !  
Phinéas trouvant cela tout à fait logique s'avança et lui fit une baise-main  
- Bon je ne trouve pas cela logique, mais tant pis... Voilà  
La Princesse se mit à rougir, et elle lui fit :  
- Prend ma main, je suis balade toi au-lointaines delà contrées.  
- La machine est entrain de buguer ou quoi ? se demanda soudain Candace  
- Non, c'est la princesse aux expressions, c'est tout, lui répondit Ferb.  
Celle qui régnait dans ce château, souleva soudain sa main et forma un grand cercle, les envoyant au Pole Nord pour qu'ils arrêtent les pingouins, leur confiant par la même, une arme indestructible, un chat. Les chats ne sont qu'amour, après tout, cela serait sûrement dévastateur.  
Le petit groupe se retrouva devant des tas de pingouins, et Candace envoya le chat en faisant son magnifique cri de guerre, suivi d'une phrase philosophique.  
- ...Je me croirais dans un Jacques a dit, grommela la jeune fille sans bouger  
- Fais ce qu'il dit !  
- Bon ok... YAAAAH CROIS EN MOI PARCE QUE JE NE CROIS PLUS EN RIEEEEEEEEN !  
Soudain, les pingouins explosèrent de milles feux, produisant par la même un énorme feu d'artifice. La sœur et les frères revinrent alors d'un seul coup chez eux. La machine vint à s'éteindre, et fini par se faire attraper par un crochetator géant qui la fit disparaître à jamais. Phinéas ne revit jamais la prince, néanmoins, ils vécurent heureux, mais pas ensemble, et c'était tant pis. »

- Maaamaan ! Viens voir ce que Phinéas et Ferb ont fait dans le jardin ! On était dans une machine bizarre et...

Candace pus constater que la machine s'était envolée, comme prévu, par ce qu'elle avait annoncé.  
La morale de ce conte, les enfants, est que si jamais vous croiser un hareng sur une route, et que vous vous exclamez vingt fois « non d'un guacamole, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe », une étoile apparaître, dansera le tango et vous serez riche.

Fin.


End file.
